


Tome: Beginnings- Roots

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [6]
Category: TOME: UoN
Genre: Begging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: Seph begins to learn there's a lot more to Gwaeds people than what first meets her eyes. When in the Hills, Do as the Blooded do.
Relationships: Seph/Gwaed
Series: TOME: UoN [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657





	Tome: Beginnings- Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Seph learning about the various branches within the hills spanning across many different parts of the clans. Today we'll be focusing this chapter on the Hunters
> 
> Each chapter will be a new experience not always in chronological order spanning many different dates.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy and leave a Kudos when your done!

"You've made quite the chatter amongst the blooded including members of the Hunters, I've heard the stories in town and I saw your designs, they are...Impressive."

Seph looked up, snapping out of her slight haze as she pierced another needle through the bracer she was fixing. A yawn threatened to overcome and she blew an errant strand of hair out of her face and focusing instead on the newcomer. The woman was familiar, her long nails trailing down the armor stand that housed Seph's wolf armor.

The large ears shifted on top of her head, black fur with a small chunk missing from the left ear, they swiveled in her direction as realization caught up with her, leaping up and anxiously tugged the end of her braid, the other sweeping fur and dust from her form. "Apologies, I didn't sleep much last night, You're the Hunt leader, aren't you. I guess I should have asked you first if it was okay to go out like that." Seph spoke quickly, missing the quirk of a smile from the woman as she rambled.

"My name is Thea and I am indeed The Hunt Leader, also It doesn't exactly surprise me about your...lack of sleep, We are clearly no strangers of your ah... _stamina_ so to speak," She said as Seph resisted drowning herself in the quench bucket. Thankfully she continued with her spiel "As for your apology it's not a worry you're only a pup in the ways of the blooded, You will learn eventually, and we will be here to teach you. However, I came here today with a concept" She said and brandished an open notepad, pulling the chair that Seph used with the grinder to stack it by the workspace gesturing for them both to sit.

Seph caught the edge of the pad, fingers passing over drawings of creatures that made her skin crawl, reading over small details that made her smile at the different levels of combinations and ideas, Saw slight remarks and changes to her own current designs that bolstered her mood. "These...Some of them I can do, I don't have the marks for the materials but I've set up a contract with a merchant in town, maybe they can get what I need?" Seph asked

"Most of this we can hunt, there's a lot of creatures out there pup, When you asked for the pelts, I never dreamed it would be for something like that, which comes to this, I have a proposition for you, After a hunt whatever is left after the BloodLetters have dealt with it, you can pick through, in return, you build my hunter's mantles of beasts to further our story, If I wasn't mistaken, You seemed to enjoy every hunt you've been in, You'd be a good recruit for joining us," She said offhandedly raising a hand in a gripped gesture and Seph chuckled.

"I'm flattered, I'm more than happy to build some more together, If you could give me a list? Of your hunters and what they fight with, so I can make the proper adjustments, someone that fights with a scythe will be different from a sword and shield user, I'd also like to see their mannerisms maybe I could observe next hunt? We could start with you if you have the need?" Seph replied reaching forward and clasping Thea's forearm gently, sealing the deal with a nod.

..XXxXX..

The next week poured by quickly, trading sleep and comfort, for working days and nights in the forge, breaking only to eat and catching a couple of hour naps, working till her fingertips cracked and bled which finally turned to have Gwaed turn up to personally haul her into her bed, waking up with small bandages that he denied having any part of.

"I'm perfectly capable of going to town by myself," Seph said, yawning into the palm of her hand as her eyes watered from exhaustion at the thought of dragging everything down there by herself. "Your exhausted, you wouldn't make it to town before you were spirited away by the hills," Gwaed said back sitting down on the edge her bed his hand gripping the foot she was attempting to kick him back off with electing a squeal from her.

"Lemme _goooo_! That tickles I will bite- _Ah_!" Seph laughed, sleep being chased away as she kicked and clawed at the sheets trying to escape his wandering fingers across the sole of her foot, finally scrambling away and tucking her legs behind the sheets breathing heavily from the exertion, throwing a pillow that Gwaed dodged catching with his offhand and spinning it back at her where it collided with a thunk as her head slammed back against the wall with the force hearing his intake of breath and slight curse before the bed dipped.

Hands tilted her head back, one way then the other as she blinked blearily up at him. "You didn't block it?" He said and Seph hummed, the sound turning to a hiss as his fingers prodded against the back of her skull. "I'm good, just wasn't expecting it, I'm sure if I can survive over a thousand shades, plus a god killer, A pillow isn't going to take me out," She said feeling his fingers slip from her face and withdraw completely."I'll grab you something to borrow, something unassuming, after all, can't have the town know who we are. I'll be accompanying you to town there are some things I need to buy anyway, makes sense to go together." He said making Seph pause, She'd only been to the town once before they had come here, why would she need a disguise?

It would turn out that her 'disguise' was little more than a dress that knocked around her calves with every step the lilac color contrasted with the light blue cloak that was clasped at her throat by a broach of iron. "Yeah, this doesn't exactly scream master smith?" Seph said hearing Gwaed turn in her direction, she found herself distracted by his face not covered in blooded runes, and instead of realizing how much of the natural pigment of his skin changed, he seemed younger, it was almost unsettling.

"Good. That way we won't attract any unwanted attention, The tower is still out there, and you heard Opal, you left with no warning there's always one idiot who notices when someones went missing and will want to know why" He said and Seph resisted the urge to braid back her hair, she'd refused point-blank at taking out her braids insisting that her hair would cover them anyway.

"Fine. The quicker we do this the quicker I can get out this getup, You can carry this" She said dropping the larger carrier case across his shoulders and picked up hers adjusting the length and then leaning over to slot a dagger into the sheath on her thigh, smoothing out the dress to hide it.

It didn't take them long to reach the outskirts of town, with no sign of life from the base, only the steadily climbing sun and heat for a rare good day, hot enough for Seph to thank having the hood up on her cloak, much more sure-footed than the last time she walked these paths. Once through the gates, she'd turned one way then the next, immediately losing site of Gwaed and huffing slightly in annoyance, Really? He couldn't have waited even thirty seconds to tell her where he'd gone? Instead of setting off to browse through the colorful stalls, breathing in the smells of her once abandoned dream.

"I'm telling you its true!My daughters were having nightmares for days, I finally decided to set out when I saw it, the six-eyed demon."

Seph paused, tugging the cloak tighter around her shoulders, pretending to be interested in a pair of earrings containing wildflowers suspended in resin. Her eyes firmly on the group of men sat under an open tiered gazebo, their wares mismatched and cobbled together. "Six eyed demon aye? I think you and your family are a little subdued by the fumes from your paintwork idiot" One of them said drawing a cheer and laughter, it fading when one of the quieter ones spoke up. "I don't think he's lying... _I- I've seen_ it too, those eyes...Greener than anything natural in this place...My wife says its an omen"

Seph didn't stick around to listen more, a low heat had settled in the pit of her stomach, pride thrumming alongside her blood in a beat she was almost tempted to skip to. It appeared her idea had struck a low level of fear and chatter between the townsfolk every stall abuzz with tales of Monsterous multi-eyed wolves and a Demon Bear that towered at twelve feet, covered in multiple mouths that had even eaten a child whole.

"Why would it eat a child whole? There's not nearly enough energy" Seph stifled a snort into her hand, tilting so she could catch sight of her guide, who had wandered off still ladened down with her wears. She brushed an arm through his crooked elbow stearing him down towards a marketplace for supplies. "Really thats what you got from that conversation. not the fact they say its over twelve feet?" She said even as she felt him resist her steering him like a mule, pausing to look him in the eye. "It's either you stick with me or I'll parade us through this town... loudly. I need these supplies, and if pretending your my ' _big strong man_ ' gets them there safely then I'll be doing that. My contact is just down here." She said feeling him relax into her hold.

They found them easily, and at some point Gwaed had once again disappeared from her side, making her roll her eyes and plan her choice of attack, showing off the blade she'd carried with her as a testament to her skill. Her eyes caught Gwaeds form in the crowds just as she closed the deal,Stepping back and schooling her features. "Oh _Honey_!" Seph yelled across the marketplace, raising her arm and waving at Gwaed who's head had snapped up towards her call,schooling his face to something less threatening. But none the less heading her beckon, till he was close enough for her to tuck her arm through the crook of his elbow.

" _Men_ , what can you say, you leave them for two moments and they wander off. You have the bag, big guy" she said reaching up and brushing her fingers across his cheek in playful admission failing to wipe the shit-eating grin from her face. Her hand coming to the strap and tugging till it landed in a heap at their feet and she couldn't quite help the look of annoyance as her weapons clattered loudly inside the bag. "Is that all _Darling_?" He asked rumbling the last word till she felt it against her side. She would pay the consequences later she was sure but appearances meant more to her right now. Untucking her arm and leaving him too it. After 20 minutes of Seph bartering and her pocket full of marks along with a range of supplies, she looked around and realized Gwaed had completely vanished.

"Oh, that son of a _bitch_ " She seethed looking at her current amount of stuff before huffing loudly spotting a sturdy hand cart that she would have no issue with the terrain, deciding to buy rather than take the mans offer of taking her out for a night, skin-crawling and beginning her descent back to home. Stopping only to pick up a couple of bottles of Honeyed wine she'd discovered here.

She hadn't been walking longer than an hour wary that even though the sun was high, a good combatant never let their guard down, which is why she kicked herself at the pulling of her shawl, her grip on her cart loosening and coming away as her back hit one of the jutting rock walls, feeling the shudder of rock as two strong arms cadged her head at either side, one large hand pinning her wrist to the surface.

Gwaed leered down at her, crowding into her space forcing her to tilt her head in a painful pull to stare up at him. "You have fun with your display in the marketplace?" he asked her and she suppressed the shudder that threatened to break loose at his breath against the curve of her ear."I did actually if you'd just listened to instruction, I wouldn't have had to play that card, but you wandered off with all my stuff, what did you expect me to do? Yell 'Hey, I know your a wanted man and all but I kinda need my bag so I can keep making big demon monsters for the buddies you good with that?" she said choking back a sound when his grip tightened against her wrist.

"I don't think you quite understand how much trouble your in" He rasped, and she made a sound of agreement, feeling the shift as it crackled like lighting between them, her pride crumbling as need settled hot and wet between her thighs, It wasn't like she had time to deal with her urges with how much time she'd been spending in the forge she could feel he was affected too with by the pressure against her stomach. "You could show me?" She suggested hearing his intake of breath, his head tilting one way then the other, taking a step back before spinning her round her hands gripping the rock as she was adjusted by him. Feeling the fabric of the dress she'd borrowed pushed up across the middle of her back and the tugging of her underwear to the side.

The sound of him spitting across his fingers made her knees quake, moving a hand to shove a knuckle between her lips and biting down as his fingers opened her up aided by her body's response to his presence, she felt his other hand grip around her throat tugging her back so she hilted his fingers and she moaned loudly at the sensation. His front warming her as he left open-mouthed marks against her neck.

She felt his fingers spearing her open, feeling the waves as she aided his motions against her, tilting her hips higher to ride them faster, groaning as she tightened around his fingers, he withdrew and Seph cried out in frustration, "I want you to come over my cock when I take you" He said chuckling at the whine at the back of her throat when she felt him press himself inside her, pausing when he settled not even halfway before pausing.

"You know what...I change my mind. Sorry ' _Honey_ ' I'm just so tired" He said against her skin, withdrawing and buckling himself back together, letting her slump against the wall, as he pulled away, gripping the previously forgotten cart. Seph froze, breathing heavily as the remnants of her pleasure faded, settling instead to embarrassment and anger. Flushing hotly and ripping her underwear up and over her hips, dress settling back down to her calves. " **GWAED** YOU...YOU. I SWEAR TO THE STARS" she cut herself off, mind moving too quickly to piece together an insult.

..XXxXX..

Seph's back hit the ground for the third time that evening, every part of her body protesting movement,ears ringing from the force but again she forced herself back up on unsteady legs, raising her fists in a defensive position as Thea watched her, crimson eyes sharp as she looked for weak points in her stance. Behind the ringing Seph could hear the excited chatter from the Hunters, She might not be the best at hand to hand combat, feeling practically naked without her Hammer, which is why she'd asked if she could sit in on their training, but she had gone longer and taken much harder hits than anyone else against her opponent.

"Once again you've proven your stamina, Widen your legs, working in a forge has made you strong, but your strength can be used against you, every time you've advanced you've been thrown on your back why?" Thea said, words clear as she took a step to the side, one that Seph followed. "Clearly I'm a glutton for punishment?" Seph asked, quirking a smile, they circled slow, looking for weak points, Seph had to finish this quickly, she wouldn't get back up if she hit the ground again. Thea struck out, quick left jabs that Seph blocked with her forearm, using the distraction and ducking under, slamming her fist into the Sephs gut.

Sephs knees hit the ground, clutching her lower stomach as she wretched, eyes watering at the string of her acid reflux tight in the back of her throat. She had resisted using the rite of renewal, trying to build on herself so not to draw as much attention to herself out in the field, but clearly she'd hit a limit. "I'm impatient," Seph said, glancing up to catch Thea's eyes on her, appraisal as she watched Seph understand what she was trying to teach her. "I leave myself open because I'm trying to overpower my target, to end the fight quickly," Seph said as Thea nodded

"You fight like the easiest way to win is to overpower your target. That strength is all that matters in a fight. But if you just take a second look, then maybe you see, that there's a way around as well. That's what it means to become shadow" Thea said, gesturing up and Seph scrambled upwards to meet the challenge. "Stop trying to overpower and just Fight me," Thea said, taking a step this time to the left and Seph met her the same way,Thea struck out and Seph dodged, pivoting on her foot, bringing the other down in a roundhouse, slamming it into Thea's back with enough force to bring her to her knee, backing off when she immediately barrel rolled to the side.

"Better," Thea said, advancing quicker than Seph could move,Sending strikes to her ribs that she defended against, parrying back a blow to her head and braced as Thea flickering like a shadow over her shoulder, she felt the pull around her neck and resisted the urge to fight it, instead allowing it to sweep her under, twisting over and up, throwing her off to pin the woman beneath her, breathing heavily. "Well done. Perhaps the pup can be taught" She said and Seph stood, holding out her hand and yelping when it was taken, Thea Immediately maneuvering her up and over her shoulder so her back slammed back into the ground with a pitiful moan of displeasure. "You still, however, have a lot to learn, Wash up, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?"

Seph wouldn't say she'd been avoiding Gwaed per-say? She had been busy for the last week and a half, between designing the bases of her new armor pelts. Joining in with the hunts training as she watched them move like shadows, her own sensitive ears not picking up even the sound of their breathing. They warmed to her quickly, rough-housing and trailing fingers down the Muzzle of her wolf, as she showed them what to expect from their own pelts. Learning her weak points and building on them, Finding herself invited to eat with them and trying and failing to ignore Gwaed entirely, sometimes glancing up to see dark eyes on her, furrowing her brow and digging in when she was also caught.

Every now and then she caught the attention of someone else, asking and answering questions with ease, Having to choke down a laugh when she caught the gaze of the male she'd accidentally almost beheaded whilst drunk off the Thirst, the side of his head bearing a puckered scar from the blow she'd delivered, which brought back memories of another kind, flooding her system with more hungers than one. It wasn't as if she was lonely, she thought with a flicker of emotion, she'd been propositioned on more than one occasion, the Blooded were freer than her own people, knowing that life was far too short and sweet to spend it alone and wanting. Instead finding herself too engrossed in her work to even think of involving anyone else in her bed but herself and her own toys.

Thea had taken some time every few days to spend some hours with her,working together as Seph measured bracers and matching leg guards, the leather darkened to a burnt orange bronze. "I'm thinking we can cut out holes at the top for your ears? At first, I wanted to reinforce up and over them, like how mine is, but then I realized you have a lot of movement in them, plus it would be hard to hear out them." Seph explained,leaning over to drop her sketchbook on the table to show her another new sketch. The canines pelt was orange fading down to black, based off a type of long-legged wolf from far away, with larger than life eyes cut into the page, the imitation crimson glass eyes popping off the page. This one had large spurs of teeth jagged and deadly pointing out down the spine, jutting out of shoulders and framing like a crown of jutting bones from the skull.

"This looks amazing..." Thea said,bending over the workspace and trailing her fingers down the edge of the page, tracing the red of the eyes as it popped off the page, Her ears swiveled towards the door, a second before Gwaed entered, straightening herself up with a smile as Seph snapped her notepad shut with an audible crack watching as Gwaed looked between them leaning against the doorway."Gwaed, It's good to see you, my brother. Seph here is just designing my demon, come see" She said, as Gwaed pushed off the door taking Seph's Otherside to glance down at the sketch. "Thea, Seph" He greeted with a nod to the former, and Seph gritted her teeth, breathing in and capturing his scent.

"I wanted to see if you had made any improvement with my own pelt, Last time it got underneath me during a chase, I'd like to avoid that happening again." He said and Seph nodded remembering the slip averting her eyes at his gaze on her, Thea watched them both, ears perked and partly tilted forward as if she could hear what wasn't being said. "Well, it's late...I better be getting back. I suspect you will be joining us for the Hunt tomorrow night?" She asked Seph who nodded smiling happily, "Great, well you both have fun and Seph, remember and think about my offer," She said leaving them both with a nod and disappearing like a shadow behind the corner.

"Offer?" Gwaed asked, Straightening up and taking another step forward watching as Seph flushed, stepping back from him and tugging on the end of her braid, feeling the coolness of the bronze against her fingertips.

"I've been asked to join the Hunters" She replied,walking over to pull her spare armor stand, setting up the pod till she had it roughy around the same height as him. "I tightened the bracers, so now they shouldn't pull as tight, but I'll need you to come by tomorrow for me to adjust the size at the back," She said"The Hunters? You'd be a good fit there" He said and Seph tilted her head to look up at him. "You think?" She asked voice low as her fingertips danced across her collarbone, near the nearly faded marks he left in her skin almost two weeks ago.

"I know, you'd make a good wolf for the pack," He said cryptically and Seph nodded. "I need you early Since I'll be off on the hunt afterward" She replied, placing a palm against his shoulder, playing with the revealed flesh thumb flicking between skin and fabric of his coat."Tomorrow" He echoed, his own fingers ghosting over the curve of her wrist and both of them startled at the others touch, before he backed off, fingers lingering in the doorway before he to turned the pathway and disappeared from sight.

Seph gripped the edge of her workspace as her heartbeat thundered in her chest, What the hell was _that?_ She thought, breathing deeply at the traces of him till it faded back to Leather, metal, and Oil. Shaking her head and beginning her clean up, busying herself in her routine and making her way back to her room. Tending to her needs in the bathroom, and settling in bed, down on her front but not before throwing a pillow between her legs to give her some leverage, plus it never failed to make her more comfortable, tomorrow morning she told herself, She'd ride one of her toys then, maybe that would help her focus?

..XXxXX..

Seph keened softly, This dream tugging the corners of her mind slipping to allude her as she felt the low thrumming pleasure radiated from her core, her hips spread wide against the large shouldered body between them radiating back her heat. Another swooping sensation as her clit was sucked on to a rhythm that matched the massaging of her inner thighs making her buck as her dream continued. Her fingers traveled downwards, tangling in coarse hair as she rocked her hips harder, grinding against the pressure till she was keening small soft " _Ahh's"_ Escaping her mouth as she felt the telltale signs of climax hurtling towards her, skin sensitive as she arched into the hand she had tugged at one of her nipples, twisting the flesh with saliva soaked fingers.

She'd cum already if the throbbing had anything to say for its self, Opening sleep-filled eyes as she glanced down and felt a spear of heat at Gwaeds eyes focused directly on her, his tongue flicking lazily back and forth as he'd rather be here between her thighs than anywhere else." _Ahh...Fuck,_ Gwaed _!"_ Seph yelped sleepily, digging her fingers tighter into his hair and yanking upwards till they were face to face, his features contorted in pleasured pain as she kept her grip. She flushed seeing the shiny wetness across his lips, apparently, he'd been between her thighs for a while.

He wasted no time once they were face to face, Capturing her mouth and sinking into her to the hilt, his moan echoing her cry as his hips began lazy deep thrusts, her fingers slipping from his hair to around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist as he forced them wider. He tasted of her and she fought the urge to give in without a fight."What are you doing? I'm- _ahh_ I'm still mad you" She muttered in between his thrusts as her body diluted beneath him following his beat.

"I've made you cum three times in the past hour and you're mad at me? You told me to come by yesterday" He murmured back, his breath warming against her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers, the curve of his nose brushing past her own with every thrust."Yes, so I could build y-your armor... Also yes I'm still mad at you!, You left me in the _ahh_ damn hills with my underwear around my ankles _Oh Fuuuck there"_ Seph pleaded her nails digging into his shoulder blades leaving nail marks across his skin. "Oh, that's what your still mad about, I was teaching you a lesson, I think it worked remarkably well didn't you? Did you want me to apologize?" He said as his hips turned brutal, every thrust filling her and making her whine, her body pulling tighter around him the closer she got. Throwing her head back and feeling his lips and teeth follow the curve of her throat.

Seph shouldered his body, flipping their positions quicker than he could stop the momentum, his back hitting the floor as they tumbled off the side of the bed together till they landed with a grunt of displeasure, Seph scrambled on top of him. Sliding back down to the base of his cock choking off his motions when his hands instead settled against her waist."Yeah...I'd like an apology," Seph said, The floors stable surface allowed her to squat above him, feet firm against the floor, thighs firmly spilled apart, reaching up to tangle a hand in his beard drawing his gaze to between her thighs, the fingers from the other opening her up so he could see her swallowing him up, till he choked back a groan and growled at the sight of her dripping down his length.

"What do you say Gwaed?" She asked, sliding up him before falling back down sheathing him again with a moan, continuing as he watched captivated by her show, "One... _ahh_ , One apology and I'll ride you till you cum" she said, this position made his girth more apparent, her walls choking around him as they tried to milk him down, every downwards thrust breaching towards her cervix. "Sorry, you let yourself become so vulnerable like that if I knew you were so soft I'd have taken better care of you. I'm sorry" he said and Seph paused, disbelief at his gall made her focus, clenching her core above him and settling down till she was flush against his thighs.

"Soft huh?" She asked through lowered lashes, core fluttering over his length as she shifted in a circular movement, gasping at the fullness and leaning more of her weight on his chest. "Vulnerable...Funny, I don't remember those words being used to describe me normally, You want soft? because I can give you soft." she said keeping control so every time he bucked his hips she slid higher. "All your doing is teasing yourself, Give in" He muttered, his hands tightening against her thighs as she docked back and forth at a slow pace. "But I'm not, You called me soft, so clearly I'm not able to speed up, or go harder...Do you want me to break?" She cooed, her fingers slipping back and forth across her folds coating them in her wetness.

She ignored his heated "Seph..." as she continued her pace, the friction just enough to keep her interested but not enough to get off on just like she needed it to be. Her hand gripped his, turning it open-palmed so she could lean her cheek against it, drawing his thumb into her mouth and leisurely swipe her tongue over the pad in time hearing him groan beneath her."Caan't you feel how wet I am for you? Isss it not enough for you? I thought you were going to...Take care offf me?" She said a little louder, slurring her words against the pad of his thumb as he swallowed his response at another wave of her core. She pulled out his thumb when he tried to jam it deeper against her tongue tutting softly.

"You just can't behave, can you? I'm being such a pretty _cockwarmer_ for you...but you want more don't you?" His hand gripped her waist, bucking up roughly but Seph caught the motion and raised her hips, sliding him further outside her till only the tip remained, her thighs keeping him in place, He twisted next and Seph slammed her hands into his upper arms pinning him in place her legs forcing his legs wider apart so he couldn't buck her even if he tried.

"I know" She cooed at his frustrated groan, sinking an inch at a time before she settled back on top of him, leaning over his body as she pins him further, nails leaving crescent-shaped half-moons into his skin. "I know its frustrating, being so close but unable to do anything about it. but you...You could do something about it." She murmured removing her hands from his arms and cupping the sides of his face.

Seph kisses him softly, tongue peeking out at the side of his mouth, shyly tangling with his own and retreating every time he got too forceful, she pulled away, slipping her fingers between her thighs and gathering the wetness till it coated her, bringing them back between them. Gwaeds tongue swiped at them, and Seph buried them in her mouth, her own tongue swiping between the digits until she was satisfied at the amount pooling in her maw, drawing them out before offering them to him, groaning as he swallowed them down and whined at the realization she'd sucked them clean.

Her fingers pried his jaw wider, hovering over him till they were nose to nose, opening her mouth to pour the mixed fluid down his throat, feeling him jolt and pulse harder between her thighs as he pushed upwards to not waste a single drop. Her hips slammed down hilting him and making him choke, forcing his head down as he spluttered, before settling backflush, hearing his tortured groans through the rasping as he caught his breath.

"Give in...Let me take you. Just apologize" She said softly watching as he caught his breath, eyes glazed over in want. He muttered something to low to hear and she shifted back and forth drawing a moan from his throat. "I didn't catch that, come again?" she asked and he sighed, glancing away. "I'm sorry," he said and Seph felt her insides pulse in response."Good." She said, Gripping his hands at her waist and digging in her nails slamming her hips down with enough force to impact her entire body, feeling his nails dig into her in retaliation as she stole his breath from him. His hips lead a punishing pace, following her own as they rocked in tandem, motion flawless as they raced one another's pleasure.

Wild sounds escaping their chests with desperation as they clawed and marked one another, the Ground hard and unforgiving beneath them, " _Close_ " Seph cried, bowed over his body as they hurtled towards the cliffside her blood singing in her head. Gwaed sat up, adjusting their position in a way that had him hitting every part she needed, his arms like steel bands around her own, fingers tangled in her hair crushing her head to his neck.

" _Cum_ for me Seph" He murmured feeling the moment she fractured into a thousand pieces in his grip, her teeth sinking into the delicate skin at his throat, lighting up the nerve endings and crashing him through his own climax as he filled her deep. Both their bodies shaking from the exertion. They laid there for at least ten minutes, bodies too weak to stand, still buried inside her, feeling her muscles clench determined to keep him in place.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk later...Never mind hunt" Seph breathed with a slight laugh, wincing when her cervix had a twang of pain, her hand caressing her stomach as if to placate the motion, feeling Gwaeds fingers at her thighs, wrapping them around his waist and standing them both up like it was nothing.They both tumbled across the sheets, drawing a laugh from Seph followed by a screech of "I just cleaned these sheets" As she felt his parting gift spill from between her legs. Gwaed maneuvered, guiding himself back between her thighs, his tongue running up her thigh following his cum till he found her center.

" _Ahhh_! _Fuck_. Gwaed careful I'm still sensitive" Seph pleaded, eyes fluttering shut at the oversensitivity as he licked her clean, not knowing whether to be turned on or jealous as he cleaned them both up when he was satisfied he joined her back, pressing his mouth to hers and Seph jolted, moaning as he flooded her mouth with them, Sharing their prize as he hardened against her hip once again. "Wait..." Seph said feeling a trail of wetness drip from her mouth to trail down the side of her throat, moaning when his tongue and teeth followed it, consuming it before pulling away to look at her with appreciative eyes. "

"One more ride like that I won't be making the hunt, and I really want to go, it will be great for my research," She said breathing heavily as she trailed her fingers across the puncture wounds in his neck, the skin already looking bruised from the force, if it hurt he didn't show it, the only give away was the twitch in his dick as her fingertips brushed through the blood. "However...There's nothing stopping us from continuing tonight?" She asked tilting her head at him as he processed her words. "After the hunt, I mean...I...doubt anyone would approach us with the pelts on or would notice if I wasn't wearing underwear. Not if you were chasing me" She finished watching as his mind clicked at her process.

"You want me to chase you down...Wearing your creations?" He rasped, his body betraying his excitement at the thought. "We could hunt down each other...But I'll go first if you want" Seph groaned out, yelping when his hands gripped her hips pulling her back flush against him and slotting his mouth over hers. "Sounds like the Hunt will be even more interesting now, I accept your challenge, I wonder, will you run fast for me?" He whispered against her jaw making her arch and moan.

"Of course...But not to fast. I _want_ you to catch me after all"


End file.
